powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder unleash
Thunder Unleash is the series premiere of Power Rangers: Thunderforce. Plot When malicious aliens make their way to Earth's orbit, former Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver (now in his early 30's) decides to form a new team of teenage heroes to defend the planet and carry on the proud tradition of the Power Rangers. Story Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, former Ranger, discovered Queen Beevil return and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Thunderforce"-Narrator. At a High School John is at his locker when his four friends approach him as Michael looks at him. "Hey John what's up man," Michael says as he looks at John. He and John high five each other. "Man I can't wait till this weekend summer is gonna rock," Peter says as he looks at the others. Elizabeth nods. "Yeah it's going to be awesome," Elizabeth says as she agrees with Peter. They head to class as John is nowhere to be found after he was at his locker. "He always misses Mr. Maury's class," Peter says as he looks over where John was at. At the old moon palace that Rita and Lord Zedd was at during their fight with the MMPR team an evil bee woman teleports in with her minions and then she sets up shop there and looks at Earth and thinks about ruling it. Theme Song Mary, Peter, Michael, Elizabeth: Thunder Ranger power! John: Huh! -- John. Mary: Huh! -- Mary. Peter: Huh! -- Peter. Michael: Huh! -- Michael. Elizabeth: Huh! -- Elizabeth. (Later episodes:BobbyHuh -- Bobby!) Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. THU!-NDER!-Force! (Guitar solo break) Thunderforce! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. Thun!-der!-Force! Power Rangers Thunderforce! Episode 1: Thunderforce Start In their class the students are learning about History from Ms. Ortiz and she taught them really well and they listened about it and then the bell rings to end school and the students put their books in their bags and leave for the weekend, as the teens head for their camping site and they are enjoying a nice day. In his house Tommy gets a call on his phone and sees what's going on in the sky as it appears to be a new threat as he gets the Thunder Morphers out and he looks at the five teens that are on the monitor and begins the teleportation sequence. Peter gets some food out and is teleported away as the other four teens are surprised by that and are transported themselves, and they land onto of each other and they get up and look around the place and sees where their at right now and it's a command center as Tommy Oliver appears. "Thank you for coming I'm guessing you're wondering why I've brought you here it seems that we've got trouble the Queen Beevil has taken over Lord Zedd's old Moon palace and is starting to target Earth for her next conquest, and you've been chosen to be the new protectors of the Earth the Power Rangers," Tommy says as he looks at the five teens. They're shocked and surprised as John walks over to the table where the Thunder Morphers are at and looks at them. "We're ready if it means defending the Earth from invasions this is our home," John says as he gets the two red Morphers and put them on his wrists the others follow his lead. Tommy looks at them and smiles then the console beeps as they see Master of the Flaming Dragon swords with a squad of warriors attacking the city sending the citizens running for their lives, as the five teens are shocked by this Tommy looks at the console screen and then at the five Teens. "You guys ready for this head to the city and I'll give you further instructions when you get there," Tommy says as he looks at them. They nod and head out to the city and they see the monster and his minions attacking the city. "Hey why don't you stop what you're doing right now or it will be very bad for you," John says as he points at the monster. Master of the Dragon Swords turns and faces the five teens. "You think that you could stop me Warriors get them," Master of the Flaming Sword aims his sword at the teens. The warriors run towards the five teens. The teens decide to separate and battle the Warriors: John kicks most of them down; Peter uses his sly moves and punches one of them to the ground hard; Michael uses his football strength and rams them into to others like them hard on the ground; Elizabeth runs to a picnic table and jumps on it kicking them while one of them joins her, Elizabeth corkscrews him off the table; Mary flips in the center of them and moon swipes most of them hard on the ground; Master of the Flaming Dragon Swords sees his army defeated and angered at the teens. "Like I say before, you and your queen aren't taking this world without a fight from the five of us," John says as he looks at the warrior. Master of the Flaming Dragon Sword laughs and then sends out an energy attack causing the five teens to flip and hit the ground hard, and hold their sides. "You had to get him mad didn't you John," Peter says as he looks at him. They get up as Tommy contacts them from John's Left Morpher. Rangers it's time activate your morphers says It's Morphin Time, Thunder Ranger power, Tommy says over the Morpher. John and his friends stand together. "Ready guys," John says as he looks at his friends. They nod at him. "It's Morphin Time," John says as he pulls out a connector from his right Morpher and then raises his hands along with his friends. "THUNDER RANGER POWER," The five teens say as the put the device into their Morphers. And then their in their Ranger suits as the power glow dies down and they pose as the crowd is shocked and awe about the return of the Power Rangers. "What is this?" Master of the Flaming Dragon Swords says as he's shocked by this. "Thunderforce Red Ranger," Red Ranger (John) says as he poses. "Thunderforce Blue Ranger," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he poses. "Thunderforce Green Ranger," Green Ranger (Michael) says as he poses. "Thunderforce Yellow Ranger," Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she poses. "Thunderforce Pink Ranger," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she poses. "With the Power of the Thunder Crystals, Power Rangers: Thunderforce," The Five Teens say as they posed. The Monster isn't amused by this and sends out another squad of Warriors: Red Ranger (John) kicks most of them down and slashes more with his Power Sword; Blue Ranger (Peter) uses his sly moves and punches one of them to the ground hard and then spins his Power Lance and hits four of them with it; Green Ranger (Michael) uses his football strength and rams them into to others like them hard on the ground and strikes two more with his Power Axe; Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) runs to a Car and jumps on it kicking them while one of them joins her, Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) corkscrews him off the Car as he flips from the kick and hits the ground hard as she's posing with her Power Daggers; Pink Ranger (Mary) flips in the air and fires her Power bow at her batch of Warriors sending them down to the ground quick and then one of them tries to get the drop on her but she leaps into the air again and nails one of them with a side kick and a shockwave appears and the warrior falls to the ground. The Five teens regroup and face the monster. "You weak teens can't beat me," Master of the Flaming Dragon Sword says as he looks at them. The Five teens leap towards him as Pink Ranger (Mary) fires her Power bow and the arrows hit Master in the chest and then Yellow Ranger comes down with her power daggers and strikes at him hard, then Blue Ranger (Peter) runs towards him and strikes him hard with his power lance and then Green Ranger (Michael) comes down with his Power Axe and strikes him hard as Red Ranger (John) flips and strikes him hard. They combine their weapons in the power blaster and come together. "You teens won't win this fight my queen will defeat you and rule this planet," Master of the Flaming Dragon Sword says as he staggers towards them. Red Ranger (John) is at the front with the trigger ready to pull. "POWER CANNON FINAL STRIKE," The five teens say as they throw their hands out and Red Ranger (John) pulls the trigger. A powerful beam lances out of the cannon and strikes The monster hard and he falls to the ground hard and blows up into a thousand pieces and the Rangers celebrate their victory. In the Moon palace Beevil isn't happy about what just happened. "Great no one warned me about the Power Rangers returning well this will be a challenge then look out rangers I'm going to defeat you," Queen Beevil says as she smiles evilly. At the Hut the Teens celebrate and quietly talk about what happened. "That was awesome," Mary says as she looks at the other. They nod then Nicole walks over to their table. "Hey did you guys hear about the Power Rangers they just showed up after years of hitus from defending the world from evil, and they defeated the monster that was attacking the city," Nicole says as she looks at her friend. Samantha and Trish look at the screen. "I can't wait to see who they really are under those helmets and expose them for who they really are I'll be really rich," Sam says as she throws out her arms. As she does that she makes a mess and the boss hands her and Trish a mop and cleaning supplies as they clean up the mess John and his friends laugh. Characters Rangers Monster *Master of the Flaming Dragon Sword-Defeated by the Power Blaster. Trivia Notes Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Thunderforce Category:Dragonboy546